Fire and Ice
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Jack Frost was playing with portals,stupid yes? He knew it was,but it was fun! He accidentally sent himself to a place called the Black Forest. There he met and upset the inhabitants of the forest and set off a chain of events that could destroy the world. Now he must team up with a wild nature spirit,a fire nymph,and a moon fairy and others, to save the world.
1. OC intro-thingy

_**Yo, I want to do a story that takes place after the end of the movie, but it will have OC's. It goes a little something like this.**_

_**There are three new enemies that threaten the world, three spirits with a hatered of another, going back millenia. The kings of Fire, Shadow, and Madness have teamed up to bring about the end of the world, but to do that they must first destroy the mythical creatures of the seasons and kill Mother Nature, A.K.A. Flora the wood nymph. They have eliminated the spirits of the seasons already, or so they thought. Now a desperate journey must be made by an unlikely group appointed by Flora to take the last two ice dragon eggs in existence to North, where they will be safe, and to find the last of the remaining spirits. **_

_**All of this is unknown to the inhabitants of the Black Forest, except Coolfire Innosa, who goes by "Anima". She defends Jack Frost from the fire nymphs after he accidentally freezes one of their precious Phoenix Flower Trees. Anima is both intrigued and unnerved at Jack's arrival, since she, like the others never met a boy before. Unfortunately, Flora thought Jack should be punished for tresspassing. When he and Anima fall unconscious though, suspisions arise and the adventure begins.**_

_**If you want an OC go ahead and post. The minimum is 3 unless they are "helpers", as in they appear once or twice to point the main characters in the right direction.**_

_**These are the only things I own. The group is made of six people and Jack.**_

Name:_ Coolfire "Anima" Innosa_

_Appearence: Wild, s__houlder-length, silver hair that is tipped with red and blue. Delicate looking with a soft, somewhat childish face; teenager. She wears a green hoodie and dark brown, knee-lenght pants. There are strange gold vines that wrap around both her legs, from just above her knee to her ankle. She wears a hand carved dragon necklace that her little sister made for her when she was alive(Human)._

_Weapons/Abilities:__ The dragon staff, an angular hooked branch w/ wings carved into it and a tail blade, end shaped like a dragon's head. Coolfire(Freezing fire or lowering the temperature so it can't burn anything.), Wind/Ice storm, Song of Insanity/Sanity, healing._

_Bio:__ She was the mother figure to a band of orphans, her own mother being loving and gentle. She had an older brother and a younger sister, whom she protected with her life even after death. Her mother could barely support them and turned to less respectable means of earning money,(cough-prostitution-cough) but she was killed in a gang war. Coolfire died similarly, when her ten year old sister tried to kill a powerful gang leader with her knife. Coolfire stopped her, but killed the man herself, once her sister left, for hurting the orphans she protected. She was shot dead outside of the building by the police, who tried to arrest her siblings. She is the Guardian of Innocence (but she doesn't know it) you will have to find out why later._

_She came back a a nature spirit and was taking in by Flora, who said she should never leave the forest they lived in, the Black Forest. She disobeyed and flew back to her home town, following the strange pull that lead her there, to an abandoned apartment building. She was reunited with her sister, who never stopped believing in her existance after death, due to the last words she said._

_She is kind and caring and very confident. She still has the childish innocence she had when she was human. She tends to be disobediant, stubborn, and adventurous, getting in and out of bad situations. Her friend Moony once said she had a taste for blood. coolfire denies it, since she does not remember anything involving blood._

_Friends:__ Moony the Moon fairy, Snowy the owl, Fafnir the polecat, Kituna the Kitsune, and Lacrimosa the flower (Coolfire sleeps inside of this flower, she grew it herself. It's three times her size.)_

_Enemies:__ The kings of Fire, Shadows, and Madness, and the fire nymphs, especially Fyora._

_Name: Moony_

_Appearence: Short, midnight blue hair pulled up in a bun with black ribbon around it and a silver cresent moon on the ribbon. Tan skin, grey eyes and a delicate body, though not like Coolfire. She looks a little older than Coolfire. She wears a silver-trimmed, blue, knee length dress and sandals. Her wing are cresent shaped and have swirls on them, with the occasional star._

_Weapons/Abilities:__ Luminesince, star shield, she can fly._

_Personality:__ She tends to be an airhead, but says it comes with being a moon fairy, since people associate the moon with insanity sometimes. She met Coolfire when she was knocked out of the sky by a meteor, and took a liking to her instantly. They are best friends. Moony thinks Coolfire is a little over confident and daring, and too eager to get out of their forest. The two love having races in the sky and forest, either flying or running. She makes fun of Cool fire for being 'the thinnest twig' she's ever met._

_Friends: Coolfire the nature spirit, a dragonfly (Literally, it's a super miny dragon) named Ponya._

_Enemies:__ The kings of Fire, Shadows, and Madness_

Name:_ Fyora_

_Appearence: Long, red hair that catches on fire when she's mad and her bangs curl upwards giving her a demonic look. she leaves her hair down. She is also tan and has bright, yellow eyes. Black shorts, with a gold, armor belt with a sunstone set in it. She wears a gold-trimmed, red shirt that cuts off just above her stomach._

_Weapons/Abilities:__ The dragon staff, an angular hooked branch w/ wings carved into it and a tail blade, end shaped like a dragon's head. Coolfire(Freezing fire or lowering the temperature so it can't burn anything.), Wind/Ice storm, Song of Insanity/Sanity, healing._

_Personality: Short-tempered, egotistical, and very, very loud. Fyora is very opinionated, and tends to have one-sided conversations with others. Coolfire suspects she's a sadist, which is true, but it's controled. She likes to handle things her way and work alone, often trying to punish trespassers herself instead of letting Flora handle them. She comes off as a major hater._

_Friends:__ Moony the Moon fairy, Sparks the firacoon, the fire nymphs_

_Enemies:__ The kings of Fire, Shadows, and Madness, and Coolfire._

* * *

**_Thank P.G.F. for this OC!_**

_Name: Mary (aka: Mer) Storm_

Appearence: wild, really short dark gray hair with electric blue tips. a round pale face, a little nose and elfish pointy features, with big electric blue eyes and a little thunder mark under her right eye. She wears a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, a black jacket over it and a golden scarf. black long pants with thunders patterns and combat boots. If Jack is around, she wears gloves and a hat. also, she has a thunder cristal necklace, the source of her powers.

Abilities: Thunder/regular storms, electrokhinesis (did I wrote that right?), flying.

Bio: she lived in Jack's village, being 7 years younger than him, but always chased him around, the day Jack died she was sick in her house, so that brought the big question "if I was with him, would he died?" when she was 16, she was in the forest during a storm, a big thunder hitted a tree besides her so she runned away, getting stricked by another thunder a few meters latter. She is the Guardian of Storms and Trickster's, she has almost all her memory, but MiM erased Jack of it. being an only child she never tried to get back to her home.  
Mer hates the cold thing's, is very stubborn, arrogant and a total show-off, at the same time she is loyal, brave and cares of the ones she loves. She has a rivalry with Jack...because he caused a snowstorm when she was doing an electric one. that, and because she doesn't stand the cold weather.

Friend's: Xey the electric weasel.

Enemies: Jack Frost (well, Frenemy actually, they play pranks each other), the elves (hate her since she stickes them with lighting) Kira the Fire Fairy, the ice nymphs

* * *

**_This one is form Artie!_**

_Name: Carthage "Mona Valdez" (Element of Fire)_

Appearence: Dark Brown hair, and eyes. Fiery Red dress with Gold. Element of Fire tattoo. Golden crown on resting on her head.

Weapon/Abilities: Long Gold Staff. Able to create fire.

Bio: Unknown.

Friends: "Melonie"Element of Earth, "Artie"Element of Air, and "Allyson"Element of Water

* * *

**Thanks writergirl142!**

Name: Casey Draiocht

Appearance: messy jet black hair, sapphire blue eyes, cerulean blue hoodie over a black tshirt, denim shorts, barefoot

Weapons/Abilities: dark blue staff, power over water

Bio: Born in the late 18th century, Casey lived with only her mother. When her mother died when she was only 14, Casey ran away living on her own.

She soon ran into trouble and was attacked, nearly dying until she was made into a water guardian.

Friends: Samuel Sakimoto, Maria Gonzales

Enemies:

* * *

**To everyone who posted an OC:**

**Thank you very much, I have begun the story, but I need to know where your OC's are so I can bring them into the story at the appropriate time.**

**Again thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you again, to those of you who posted your OC's! But can you tell me when or how to bring in your OC's?**

* * *

Jack Frost was playing with portals, stupid yes? He knew it was, but it was fun! Somehow, though, he ended up sending himself to a strange place. He was hovering above a huge forest, the vast amount of trees suprising him, since he could not see an end to them. The trees were gigantic, and he was right above the biggest of them all. He looked around, the branches were intertwined in thick knots, and he momentarily wondered if light could get through. The clouds around him were thick, and fluffy looking, and they made him feel like laying down on one for a nap.

Jack shook his head at the thought, and instead chose to fly down and explore the forest. He landed in a large clearing, and saw a giant of a flower, standing tall and proud. He thought that it seemed pretty conceited, for a flower anyway. A wave of his staff and it was covered in frost. Jack chuckled a little and thought, 'That should take it down a few notches.' He drifted away from the clearing, freezing whatever he felt like freezing as he passed.

* * *

A girl in blue, with cresent wings stared at the flower. She had come to check on Lacrimosa, only to find the flower covered in frost. She may not have been a nature spirit like her friend Anima, at least that's what everyone called her, her given name being Coolfire, but she could tell the plant was dieing. She heard her friend gasp and watched her run forward, embracing the flower. Anima was weird like that. As Anima began forming the green fire in her hands, the moon fairy smiled, Anima was improving at controling her power.

Anima unleashed the green flame and it engulfed the plant. The fire died down and revealed an unharmed plant. The spirit looked at it and placed her hand on it gentlely. "Lacrimosa, who did this to you?" She asked in a soothing voice, that the fairy only heard once, when they visited the children at the orphanage and the nice older woman who owned it. She also heard other members of the Black Forest community used that tone, but it was rare.

After a long pause, Anima turned around, a worried look on her face. "Moony? Lacrimosa says that they went off towards the fire nymphs home..." Moony could hear the worry in her friends voice, and it was obvious why. The fire nymphs were a cruel and vicious gang, led by Fyora. The fairy shook her head, who ever it was was in some pretty big trouble if the nymphs caught them.

"You know what makes this situation worse?" She asked her friend. Anima tilted her head questioningly."Who ever it is is some kinda ice spirit. And fire nymphs against an ice spirit is bad. Very, very, very, very, very, - Look at that butterfly!- very, bad!" Anima smiled at Moony's outburst when the fairy pointed at a rather large butterfly and nodded her head in understanding.

"Then we should get going, huh? I still gotta make 'em pay for freezing Lacrimosa." Anima walked into the flower when it lowered a petal and retrieved her dragon's staff. The bottom was shaped like a dragons head, the hooked end tipped with a blade shape and had wings carved into it. It was her most prized possesion, since it helped her focus her unusual powers.

Moony followed her friend as they ran. Of course flying was faster, but Flora was sort of against it because of all the trees. That and the time Anima got tangled in a bunch of vines hanging off of the Menoa tree that Flora lived under. The normally didn't listen to this rule but Flora was nearby. It didn't take long to find where they were going, a lot of plants were frozen so they kept following the plant-cicles.

* * *

Jack had found a pretty cool place, all the trees were smaller here and they had red leaves. There were flowers on them too, yellow and orange, star-shaped flowers. The whole tree glowed like it was on fire. The entire place looked like it was well taken care of, even though there was no sign of anyone in the area nearby. Jack considered freezing a tree, just to see what would happen, but something told him that would be a horrible idea.

He froze and looked around, gripping his staff tightly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He could FEEL the eyes on him, but there was no one around so he started to back up, scanning the surroundings. A twig snapped off to his right and he whipped around, trying to freeze whatever it was. Instead he hit one of the trees, and it's glow dimmed as the ice creeped along it's trunk.

Seconds after that, he felt his staff getting ripped out of his hands, and he just barely ducked the fire ball that came his way. He looked at the girl, her long red hair falling into her face, and her tanned skin. It didn't take a genius to know she was some kind of fire spirit. The girl wrapped a hand around his sweatshirt collar and glared at him. She didn't say anything, but she threw him down and growled. There was a black mark where her hand had been.

"Uh...hi? Can I have my staff back?" Jack tried, he really didn't think he wanted to fight a fire spirit. The girl just glared at him. He tried a different approach. "...I'm Jack. Jack Frost, and I kind of need that staff..." He pointed at his staff and she tightened her grip on it. Jack frowned, This girl was not going to make it easy for him. "What's your name?"

"...Fyora, and you are not getting your staff back until you face your punishment." The venom in her voice was obvious, but Jack was just confused. Why would he be punished? He didn't do anything wrong.

"I don't think I unders-" He was cut off by her angry outburst.

"YOU FROZE MY PHOENIX FLOWER TREE!" She yelled at him, hitting him with his own staff. Jack winced at the stinging pain, but grabbed his staff when she tried to hit him again. He pulled it out of her hands and ran. She was obviously crazy. He tried to leap into the air, only to be pulled back down as something wrapped around his ankle. His staff layed a few inches away, so he reached for it. Someone put their foot on it and he couldn't get it.

There was another girl, she also had red hair, but her's was shorter. The first girl kicked him in the side, very hard, and he rolled over. She was still glaring at him, he didn't see the big deal, it was just a tree. The first girl growled in a low voice, as she pulled him up to meet her eyes. "You think you can just run away? Uh-uh. You WILL pay, and I have ways of making you stay right there. Lera hold him down." The second girl threw his staff far out of reach and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stay on the ground.

Fyora grabbed Jack's ankle and lit a small flame in her palm, soon it covered her whole hand. The winter spirit tried to sit up, but was forced back down by Lera. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what she was going to do.

"Hey...that's not really nesessary, is it? Why don't we talk this out?" Jack laughed nervously, and he knew he wasn't doing a good job of talking his way out. He tried prying Lera's hands off of his shoulders, but both girls had iron grips. Fyora grinned and wrapped her had around his foot, holding it there to make a bigger, more painful burn.

Jack bit his lip, holding back a scream, it hurt more for him than it would for anyone else because he was a winter spirit. She burned his other foot and he whimpered a little. Fyora just grinned at him as she told her friend to let go.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" A new voice snarled, followed by a lower one that muttered something that he couldn't here. "Moony, go get Flora. Now."

* * *

**How was it?**


	3. Chapter 2

Jack felt extremely akward. The two girls were glaring at each other, and he could have sworn the girl in the green hoodie was growling. He just wanted to get away from them, the tension was killing him. Fyora suddenly shot a fireball right over his head, and he yelped covering his head with his arms. That was when the fight began.

Anima leapt over Jack, and the fireball, and swung her staff at Fyora. The fire nymph ducked and kicked her opponents feet out from under her. Anima crashed to the ground and rolled to avoid the flames sent her way. Once on her feet, Anima charged, staying low to the ground and running like a wolf. She leapt into the air and sort of half rolled to avoid another fire ball. When her feet hit the ground, she swung her staff, hitting the other girl square in the chest and sending her crashing into a tree.

"Let's make this fair, shall we?" Fyora sneered,"No magic, no weapons." Anima glared at her for a moment, before throwing her staff to a two-tail, white fox. The fire spirit threw a golden sword hilt to a fire red racoon like creature. Both girls took up their fighting stances. The nature spirit knew how to fight hand to hand, but she was not sure about her opponent. Fyora was planning something, it was obvious.

After a few seconds Fyora charged, attempting to hit Anima's face. Said spirit grabbed Fyora's arm, ducked under it, twisted it behind her back, and kicked her to the ground. The nymph recovered instantly, attacking again and again. Jack watched the two clash, anima dogding and defending while Fyora attacked with all her strength. He noticed that their fighting styles were polar opposites, the fire nymph's being stiff and strong and very millitaristic, a set-in-stone serious warrior. Her opponent, on the other hand, moved swiftly and silently, with a graceful, rhythmic flow that reminded Jack of the wind or water. The ghost of a smile playing on her lips showed she was enjoying herself, having fun. One fought like a well trained warrior, the other was more of a leaf in the wind, just within reach but still somehow to high to be caught.

Within minutes, Fyora began to burn out (Haha! Get it? Cause she's a fire nymph and fires...burn...ou- oh nevermind), and Anima delivered a swift uppercut to her head.(Uppercut. Apply directly to the forehead!) The nymph crashed to the ground, glaring up at the other hatefully.

"Ready to call it quits?" She asked the nymph, recieving a grin. The nymph sent a grin towards Jack as well, but he couldn't see it because Anima stood infront of Fyora. Said person leapt to her feet and blasted fire around the spirit and straight at Jack. Anima whipped aroundand reached out, trying to catch it before it got too far away. Her fingertips grazed the passing flame a light blue quickly engulfing the fire ball until it was all blue, and exploded into a miniture snowstorm. Jack's eyes widened more, if that was possible, at the sight of the fire-turned-ice before glancing at Anima, who wore a similar expression.

Anima recovered quickly and straightened up, quickly running to Jack's side. "You okay? Fyora's usually not this cruel, I'm so sorry for her behavior. You know how fire nymphs are, very territorial." Anima laughed nervously, and looked the speechless Jack up and down. "Your a boy...we don't see a lot of boys in these woods, Flora doesn't trust them.

"So...this is something new, huh?" Jack tilted his head. Anima nodded.

"It's new, but not the weirdest thing here. Personal space is an issue here. I mean, yeah we're all girls, but there should be limits to what we do together! Here it's normal for girls to share close quarters, but I like having a bed to myself and honestly I prefer bathing alone, or at least with my best friend Moony." Anima said, not realizing that she had begun to rant. The mentioned fairy appeared followed by a young woman in a long, flowing gown that looked like it was made from sewn together flower petals. Moony was laughing so hard she fell to the ground.

"Anima! Think before you speak! I can name at least three thing wrong with what you just said." At the mention of possible innuendos Fyora joined in the laughter. Even Anima laughed at her own stupidity.

"Oh...Hehe...Hi Flora! What's up?" Anima asked the newcomer, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you aware of what happened moments ago?" Flora asked, recieving a blank look."You turned fire to snow, just by touching it. Just like the forest fire incident." Jack waved his hands to get their attention.

"What incident? And how can you turn fire into an opposing element?" At the question both girls exchanged looks.

"You'll find out later. First we have to get this mess straightened out. And I must attend an important meeting." Flora stated. The girls gave a collective groan. "Oh, don't be like that! You girls wouldn't understand. There are events taking place that could change the entire world. And you," She turned to Jack,"It's your fault, the Guardians fault! I don't fully understand it myself but I know something terrible is happening. Now I must go." With that flora disappeared.

"Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" Jack commented.

"Every single day." Fyora replied venomously. "Ugh...I need a bath."

"Oh! Can I come? I wanna bathe with you and wash your pretty hair!" Moony exclaimed as she flew after the other."You can wash my wings, carefully of course, they're sensitive!"

"Knock yourself out." Fyora replied, offering her a slight smile. Anima grinned as she called after them.

"What ever you to do in the bath I don't wanna know! Keep your hot n' heavy love info away form me!" Moony tripped over air and Fyora stuck both hands in the air, giving Anima the middle finger times 2. Even Jack blushed at the statement."Now then, your feet got burned, right?" Anima placed her hands on the burns, and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she removed them, and the burns were gone. Jack stared for a few minutes, before attempting to stand.

"Hey! It's all healed!" He went to get his staff, but it wasn't there. Instead, there was a note:

**You cannot have your staff back, for you cannot leave yet.  
Tresspassing is forbidden in our woods.  
Tomorrow I have to make an important announcement.  
I may return it then, but you must be punished.  
Stay with Anima.**

**~Flora :D**

Jack groaned loudly, as Anima read over his shoulder. "At least she left a smiley face. Anyway, you wanna race through the woods? There is a pond not far from here in that direction." Jack shrugged.

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Great! On your mark! Get set...GO!" Anima took of like a shot, Jack close behind her. Niether seeing the spirit that landed in the area seconds before they started. Electric blue eyes staring after them, dark gray hair falling in her face. Why she had followed Jack, she wasn't exactly sure, but it probably had to do with the fact that he was in the Black Forest.

"Geez, he's going to get himself killed, isn't he Xey?" She turned to look at the electric weasle beside her, which nodded its head. "I guess we had better follow him...Besides, I still have to get back at him for ruining my thunderstorm." The storm spirit went after the other two spirits.

* * *

Jack stopped once he had reached the pond, he couldn't see Anima anywhere. He guessed that he had beat her. This point was proven when she stomped into the area cursing and covered in mud. Jack snickered, earning a glare. "What happened? I thought you were winning?"

"I slipped and fell in a patch of midnight tangleweed. Blasted them really good with a couple of fireballs. It didn't hurt them they just can't stand light." Jack just stared at her in confusion. "Never mind. How about a proper introduction? My name's Coolfire Innosa, well when I was human it was. Now I'm called Anima. But there's this orphanage where the children call me the Defender of Innocence."

"I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun!" Anima blinked in suprise, but recovered quickly.

"Guardian? You mean like Flora?" Now it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"Flora's a Guardian? No one ever told me there was another one."

"Flora's the Guardian of Life. She's also the Keeper of the Worlds." At Jack's questioning look Anima continued. "There are five keepers Flora is one and the others are animal races. Keepers of Winter, the ice dragons. Keepers of Spring, the wisps. Keepers of Summer, the phoenix. Keepers of Autumn, the Sphinxian trolls. Flora is the balancer of two worlds, ours and the human world."

"Oh, so if something happened to Flora..."

"There would be no life inside of the Earth and there would be a hugely cataclismic collision of two completely different worlds."

"Wait, did you just say your Jack Frost?" The to spirits turned to the pond and looked around. A dark haired girl was laying on her stomach, half out of the water. Sapphire eyes stared at the winter spirit curiously, shaggy, jet black hair falling in her face. She wore a cerulean hoodie, a dark blue staff laying by her side. Her pants appeared to be blue denim. Jack and Anima just stared at her. "I'm Casey. Casey Aqua. I've been wanting to speak to you for a while Jack!"

* * *

_**So sorry this took so long! I got grounded...bad grades. Hope you're happy with the 2 Oc entrances!**_


End file.
